memorysorrowthornfandomcom-20200214-history
Binabik
Note: Spoilers ahead Biography Background and Pre-Series Binabik is a Qanuc troll from Mintahoq. His full name is Binbiniqegabenik. He is friends with a wolf named Qantaqa and has a hollow, versatile walking stick that contains a knife and a bag of blow-darts, some poison-tipped. Binabik is the former apprentice to Ookequk, the Singing Man of Mintahoq. Binabik learned much from Ookequk--a member of the League of the Scroll--including healing, history, Erkynlandish, and Sithi. Binabik is well-travelled and good at survival. The Dragonbone Chair Binabik and Ookequk set out on a journey to the south. Ookequk dies while walking the Road of Dreams. Morgenes sends a message to Ookequk, ignorant of his death, and asking him to protect Simon. Bibanik reads this message and decides to take on the responsibility as the successor to the Singing Man. He finds Simon, half-starved, in the Aldheorte forest, just after Simon saved Jiriki from a trap and killed the cotsman who set it. Simon is understandably in shock and very willing to be helped by the friendly, forest-smart, food-possessing Binabik. Binabik proceeds to travel with Simon to Naglimund. During this journey, they come to Saint Hoderund's abbey, and find that the abbey has been sacked and most inhabitants are dead. Searching for clues of what happened in the abbey, Simon is captured by Isgrimnur's men. In the evening, the party of soldiers is attacked by the diggers and Bibanik comes looking for Simon. He explains that he had come looking for Simon on Morgenes' orders. Bibanik then turns their path towards the house of Geloe, a wisewoman. Before they reach the house, they are pursued by Ingen Jegger and his hunt. Also being chased are a teenage boy named Malachias and his little sister, Leleth, who has been badly hurt by one of Ingen's hounds. The two join Binabik and Simon and they arrive at Geloe's house. Binabik, Simon, and Geloe walk the Road of Dreams. Binabik, Simon, and Malachias (who has revealed herself to really be a girl named Marya) must escape Geloe's house when it is attacked by Ingen Jegger. While running through the ruined Sithi city of Da'ai Chikiza, Binabik is shot with an arrow from one of Ingen's huntsmen. Simon and Marya carry him as far as they can before being set upon by giants. Prince Josua and some soldiers from Naglimund arrive at the scene and take the three into the city. Binabik recovers from his injury while in Naglimund. He also joins the conferences regarding how best to defend against Elias and the Storm King. Binabik is also a part of the quest for the sword Thorn, along with Simon, Sludig, Haestan, Grimmric, and Ethelbearn (and later Jiriki, An'nai, Sijandi, and Ki'ushapo, after the party encounters the Sithi). He's essential in navigating the treacherous mountain Urmsheim. When fighting the dragon Igjarjuk, Binabik shows great bravery; "...Binabik, whose remaining darts had proved useless against the thick coats of the huntsmen, was pulling his long knife from his belt." (p. 735). At the end of The Dragonbone Chair, Binabik is being held under sentence of death, charged with oath-breaking by the Herder and Huntress of Mintahoq.Category:People Category:Qanuc